


Love in Times of the Virus

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge 651 – pound.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Love in Times of the Virus

Challenge 651 – pound

Title: Love in times of the virus.

Author: JKlog

Category: Slash

Word Count: 800

A/N: Thanks to Bluewolf for her wonderful beta reading.

Jim was looking at a photo album, sitting on the couch and smiling. The pictures had been taken at his marriage with Blair, seven years earlier. April 10th, 2013. They had married not too long after the law was approved.

[](https://imgur.com/iwUkCCY)

He was expecting his husband to arrive at any moment. Blair was still working at Rainier. He had office hours till 5 pm.

Blair had told him before leaving that morning, that the Board of Governors was thinking of letting the professors stay at home and give lectures through internet, because of the virus. Jim was hoping that was true, because he was very worried for his guide. He was at risk because he’d had pneumonia, though many years ago.

When Jim had retired, they decided to make a press conference to undo what Blair had done with that damned one, many years before. The power of his senses had been made public, and Blair’s reputation was restored. James Ellison was a sentinel and everybody knew it.

So, Rainier had given Blair Sandburg his more that deserved PhD, and offered him a position as a tenured professor. He resigned from the Cascade PD, where he was a civilian consultant, and took hold of that new opportunity with both hands. He was back in the academic life, and he was happy.

They had moved to a new house when they married. It had three bedrooms, one for them, one for their daughter, and the other was the gym. Annie didn’t live with them anymore. She was a student at Rainier and lived with a roommate.

Jim decided to do some exercises while he waited. He went to the room where their fitness equipment was. He had put on a pound or two with the quarantine, because he couldn’t go to run in the mornings like he used to, and besides, he was eating more now. It was the boredom.

He started the treadmill and climbed on it.

He liked to run. It cleared his mind. When he was still working, it helped him think about his cases. Not that he solved them while running, but it helped to see things more clearly. Now he just wanted to run, not thinking about anything. But that was hard to do. He always had thoughts in his mind. Their daughter, for example. They had adopted her when she was a teenager, and it was hard to raise her at first. They had done it, though, with a lot of love and patience. Now Annie was a young woman, and a very intelligent and capable one. She was at the medical school - she wanted to be a pediatrician. Jim and Blair were very proud of her.

They had only seen her through video chat for nearly a month. They missed her like mad. They wanted to hold her and kiss her, but at that moment, that was impossible. The virus was separating everybody from their loved ones.

Though Jim’s senses were diminishing their range, he still could hear when his husband was looking for his keys in his pocket and opening the door. Jim put off the treadmill and went to welcome him.

Blair had a bag in his hand with a package inside.

“Hey, Jim. Happy anniversary, husband!”

“Happy anniversary, Chief! What’s this?” They kissed and Jim took the bag from Blair’s hand.

“Yikes, you’re all sweaty! Have a shower, please. And it’s a cake. Your favorite.”

“Strawberry cheese cake?”

“Yep. Wait a moment, I have to take off my shoes and leave them outside. And I have to wash my hands very carefully. You should wash them, too, no, wait, you have to take a shower! We shouldn’t have kissed before washing. That was wrong.”

“You worry too much, Chief. There’s no one with covid-19 at Rainier.”

“You don’t know, Big Guy. There can be some asymptomatic persons that are infected but don’t know it yet.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Jim had to give in at his husband’s logic. He put the cake in the fridge and went to take that shower.

Blair went to the kitchen and washed his hands with lots of soap. He sang the “Happy birthday” song twice, to know how much time he had to keep washing his hands, but instead of saying “happy birthday”, he said “happy anniversary”.

Jim heard him from the bathroom, and smiled. His husband was so sappy. He wouldn’t change him for anything. They’d known each other for twenty-four years, and he didn’t regret a single second of them. He hoped that after a long shower and a piece of cake, Blair would be in the mood for some sweet love-making. Though he’d run for twenty minutes, Jim still had some energy left.


End file.
